1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a flexible boot which fits around and encloses the screw of a jack such as a scissors jack for automobiles so as to maintain the screw lubricated and also to keep it free of dirt and debris and to keep the jack clean so that users can handle it without becoming dirty.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive scissors jack for cars and light trucks are typically stowed in the trunk of the vehicle or in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. One of the reasons for so storing scissor jacks is they are protected from the weather and dirt in these locations. If a jack is exposed to the weather, corrosion such as rust occurs and the lubricant on the screw of the jack deteriorates. Some prior art scissors jacks have been stowed under the hood of a vehicle. However, such jacks are subject to corrosion and lubrication problems. When dirt or sand get on the screw of the jack, the grease becomes contaminated and early thread failure occurs which results in reduced jack life. Also, a user of the jack can easily come in contact with the lubricant on the screw of the jack so that they get grease on their hands or clothing.